


made out of sunshine, made out of stars

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Misc Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BL2 spoilers, F/F, Long Hair, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Lilith’s fingers twist through one of the long bangs again. When Maya came to Sanctuary to help them fight Jack, they’d only been at her chin.





	made out of sunshine, made out of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/gifts).



> *banging pots and pans* ITS GO TIME FUCKERS BL3 TRAILER WOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/183781624874/exorin-oh-howdy-fuck-me-up-your-hair-is-getting) but this is polished more; title bastardized from the wombats' [Dip You In Honey](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/dipyouinhoney.html)

"Your hair is getting so long.”

Lilith’s fingers twist through one of the long bangs again. When Maya came to Sanctuary to help them fight Jack, they’d only been at her chin; now they hang down past her shoulders, past her  _ribs_. It makes her look even more mysterious, as does the cloak she's started wearing since she arrived.

Lilith had also been with Roland when she arrived. Roland who was alive.

Things change, she guesses.

“You should grow yours out,” Maya suggests, reaching up to playfully tug on the much shorter ends of Lilith’s hair. “It’d look badass.”

Lilith snorts. Long hair is  _so much effort_ ; she’s still convinced the only way Maya has the patience to keep hers kempt is because she was raised by monks. Hard pass.

“Nah,” she shrugs. She’s content to live any long-haired fantasies vicariously through Maya. “Let me braid it," she asks, already splitting one strand into three.

Maya looks at her suspiciously.

“Do you know  _how_  to braid?”

She shrugs again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com), where i'll be losing my mind about bl3. feel free to hit me with prompts any time!


End file.
